<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Practice by XoxLadyNightxoX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167948">Practice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX'>XoxLadyNightxoX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Song of Swords [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Inspired by that scene from Shadowhunters, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sarcasm, Smut, Swordplay, That's It That's The Tweet, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Training, You know exactly what I'm talking about, reference to somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since that fateful day and our dynamic duo aren't complaining. In fact, Geralt and Jaskier are training...for what though? </p><p>*Snoot boops for whoever gets that reference*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Song of Swords [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Practice</p><p>It had been a couple months since Jaskier had picked up Geralt’s silver sword and honestly they were the better for it. Aside from the deliciously bone-stealing sex, it was a good deal. It was astonishing how much money one saved simply by not visiting whores and sharing a bed. As a result, Geralt didn’t have to worry so much about the contracts that didn’t pan out and Jaskier wasn’t singing his throat dry every single night to pad their purses. They had a small supply of provisions to travel with. Even Roach benefitted from the arrangement, now having little bags of oats, sugar, and apples on hand when they were in the woods. They developed a rather strange little family between the three of them (of course Roach counted) and even stoic Geralt of Rivia seemed happier for it.</p><p>Of course it wasn’t all roses. People stared harder than ever, comments and whispers following them when they paid for their room and/or went up for the night. But no one save for the exceptionally drunk and stupid got really uppity about it. At which point the witcher answered all questions and concerns with a stiff punch to the nose. Anyway, Geralt still killed their monsters and Jaskier still gave them a show so who cared what they did after that. And even if someone did care, Geralt and Jaskier certainly didn’t give a fuck about them. Geralt in particular had a spectacular level of indifference to the bullshit of others.</p><p>One thing he did take an interest in was honing Jaskier’s latent swordsmanship. Now that he knew the bard was capable of handling a sword, Geralt was going to make sure he could do it well. Selfishly yes, it was incredibly arousing seeing Jaskier swing a blade but it also gave Geralt infinite peace of mind when he left him that he could defend himself. There were still bandits on the road, idiots who couldn’t handle their ale and creatures lurking in the dark. Their finances might have improved but their life was still full of danger. Danger that threatened to take away the most important thing in Geralt’s existence. Not that Jaskier hadn’t been important before but now Geralt was fairly certain he’d rather be used as Bruxa bait than see the light leave the bard’s eyes.   </p><p>Which is why they now stood in an open meadow, Geralt channelling his inner Vesemir and drilling Jaskier through defensive moves. They had procured a couple of blunt old swords to work with – a bit smaller, lighter but less malleable than the silver sword. Perfect for training and for Jaskier to get comfortable carrying. “Still too close,” Geralt admonished. “If you’re going to evade rather than block or parry, then you need to put yourself outside of my reach and be ready on the next block.”</p><p>“I’m trying,” Jaskier panted. “You’re stupidly fast you know that Geralt?”</p><p>“If you can fight me, you can fight anybody,” Geralt tapped their swords. “Now come on, look alive. Sword up, lower your centre.” Jaskier resumed his stance and Geralt moved in, starting with a few easy cuts. Jaskier blocked them deftly and managed to use the momentum to land a counterstrike on Geralt’s arm.</p><p>“Well, well, well,” Jaskier smirked. Geralt gave a half shrug and sent back a flurry of strikes varying the angle to try and get under his defence. In an admittedly good show, Jaskier fended off each one. What’s more he wasn’t quite so rigid, his breathing less laboured, untaught little flourishes and hops that were distinctly Jaskier began to work their way into the bard’s flow. Now Geralt’s smiled; he was finding his style. He made for one large diagonal swing. Jaskier caught it, using his other hand to support his blade and pushed back. That forced the witcher to back up a couple steps and with a small twist, Jaskier’s sword swung round, level with Geralt’s face. Fuck that was hot. The bard beamed, “Admit it, you’re impressed.”</p><p>He was, and riled too, but he wasn’t going to admit anything. “Hmmmmm.” Geralt knocked his opponent’s blade up to get under it and with a spin of his own, Jaskier’s sword was out of hand and two feet away. “Apt final words for a bard.”</p><p>The bard studied him for a moment, quirking an eyebrow. “Or a witcher if you think about it,” he said at last. They sparred again, Geralt channeling his arousal into his aggression but it made him sloppy. Jaskier parried his blow and got under his arm again, tapping his thigh with a smirk. Geralt countered veering left and swiping across to make the bard drop his blade. He winked and Jaskier scowled. In retaliation, he retrieved his weapon and deliberately began to spin it over his wrist. Geralt growled at the sight. “Problem?” Like he didn’t know.</p><p>“We’re supposed to working right now.”</p><p>“We are,” the bard’s face the perfect picture of feigned innocence. “Although I suppose we could stand to take a <em>little break.</em>”</p><p>Fuck it. “Is this what they taught you noble brats?” Geralt caught him by the waist and pulled him in. “To try and fuck your teachers when you get bored?”</p><p>“And what did they teach you witcher-lings hm?” Jaskier pressed closer. “I could see your cock, even from there, all hard and heavy for me.” His free hand slid down the witcher’s chest, over his pants to squeeze his length. “You dirty man,” the bard whispered. “So many lessons and still getting off on seeing me with a sword.”</p><p>Geralt’s eyes slid shut, head falling into the crook of Jaskier’s neck. “You have no idea how good you look,” he murmured. “Powerful.”</p><p>“Imagine if I ever actually beat you,” Jaskier crooned into his ear, still kneading the thick flesh. “You flat on the ground, tip of my sword just under your chin, totally at my mercy.”</p><p>The witcher groaned and smothered the bard’s mouth with his own. Their swords fell with two dull thuds if anyone cared. Jaskier pawed at Geralt’s shirt, lifting it a few inches before the silver-haired man stopped, pulling away. “We should -” he rasped. “Tent -”</p><p>“No here,” Jaskier grabbed him by the neck, pressing kisses to his jaw and tugging him down. “Please…please…take me now Geralt.”</p><p>With a helpless sound, Geralt found his lips and sank them down to the soft earth. The witcher slid behind, grinding into Jaskier’s ass. So soft and lush belying the hard muscle underneath like silk-gilded steel. He wrapped one arm around Jaskier’s throat to hold him flush while the other reached into his pants and begin working him open. Geralt nearly lost his mind when he found thick salve already there. “You -” he tried to accuse.</p><p>“Yours,” Jaskier rasped. “Just yours. Please Geralt…”  </p><p>Passion spiking, the witcher found little patience for clothes. Instead he pushed up Jaskier’s shirt, shoved his pants down, while opening his own breeches. One hard thrust and he was home. It was like satisfying a craving he hadn’t even realised he had. Was the universe speaking to him? Telling him what he truly needed? Or maybe he just desired Jask so often and so much that it was just a common function of his body now. Either way - “So fucking good,” Geralt rumbled, locking Jaskier in tight to his body. “Need to have you – Gods - ”</p><p>“Take me then,” Jaskier hissed, moving his hips shallowly. “All yours darling” </p><p>“Yes you are,” Geralt hammered into him.</p><p>“Goddammit your cock!” Jaskier gasped for air. “Fucking - splits me – every time!”</p><p>“This is what you want.” Geralt didn’t let up for a second. “You cry and complain but you want to be broken by me. And it’ll happen.” He promised darkly. “One day. Your body will give up and you’ll walk around gaping from being a witcher’s whore. A hole I use at will.”</p><p>“Fuck I dream about that,” Jaskier groaned. “I want you to come back from a hunt and find me asleep but wide open and you just slide in. I want to wake with your cock inside me. I want to sleep with it inside me. I want you in me all night just fucking me every hour until I have nothing left.”</p><p>“I can do that.” He reached around and took hold of Jaskier’s cock, pumping in time with his jarring thrusts. “In fact, let’s start now.”</p><p>Jaskier fruitlessly scrambled the dirt for purchase. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck Geralt!” It took moments and then his bard was coming – hard. His screams echoed throughout the meadow and could probably be heard by the road. Not that Geralt cared.</p><p>Eventually Jaskier quietened, body going slack and the older man finally slowed until still. He thumbed his lover’s hips and stroked his chest and stomach languidly. Jaskier hummed and reached back to hold his head. “I can still feel you hard inside me,” he purred. “Go on Witcher, take your pleasure from me.”</p><p>Geralt smiled into his hair and began to move once more, gentler. Taking his time withdrawing almost completely before sliding back in. Jaskier squirmed and mewled adorably and he pulled out completely. “Wanna see you,” he murmured. They took their time removing each other’s clothes, an act somehow more intimate than the one they just shared. Once bare to the sun, Geralt leaned down to kiss Jaskier as he slowly slid in again. He kept the pace easy, drawing out every thrust. He wanted to savour this – him.</p><p>“Oh my love,” Jaskier sighed. He drew his nails lightly up Geralt’s back, legs bent to cradle him. “My wolf.”</p><p>“My bard,” the White Wolf cupped his face, kissing him gently while hitching his leg up to go even deeper.</p><p>Jaskier’s breathing stuttered and clipped through his nose and Geralt kissed him harder for it until the bard had to pull away. “Geralt please…”</p><p>“Yes songbird?”  </p><p>“Again…close…”</p><p>“Me too. Come for me.”</p><p>One inhale and Jaskier’s body surrendered once more. Geralt held him close, staying deeply rooted as he reached his own end.  He fell to one side to avoid crushing his companion and Jaskier rolled to face him. “Incredible,” Jaskier sighed dreamily. “Even your seed feels magnificent inside me.”</p><p>“Want more?” Geralt only half-teased.</p><p>“Mmm yes. As much as you can give. Although,” he yawned, “I’m likely to fall asleep right here.”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter to either of us.”</p><p>Jaskier smiled lustily, “No, I suppose it doesn’t.” He moved to peck Geralt’s lips. “Collect our clothes and swords will you? I’m going to back to the tent to take a nap. You’re more than welcome to join me.”</p><p>“Go get some sleep.” The pair smirked wickedly. Geralt sat up to watch Jaskier walk away before turning his attention to all their stuff strewn about. He picked the bard’s blade fondly, “Everytime.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>